You're My Only Shorty
by shumchele
Summary: "Kurt Hummel: Never had Mike down as a nudist." / Sequel to I Found A Boy on my old account \ MikexOC - PuckxRachel - SamxSantana - TinaxArtie


**Hey guys, I haven't posted in nearly three years and oh gosh, I am so sorry. I have forgotten my password for my old account A-million-miles-too-close so this is my new one, this is a repost of this chapter and is the SEQUEL to 'I Found A Boy'. I'm posting it again as I've got back into writing and want to update. Also have a few more stories to post. **

**Title: **You're my only shorty.**  
Chapter: **1/?**  
Warnings: **Probably a swear word here and there, no others right now.**  
Summary: **The gang have all gone their separate ways to college, follow their ups and downs.****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

**Mike Chang is single**

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel **What the...?!

**Matt Rutherford **Dude, what did you do?

**Rachel Barbara Berry **This is a joke right?

/

**Lou Puckerman** is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Mercedes Jones** If this was anyone but San then I wouldn't have any doubts on it being a joke.

**Santana Lopez **Wanky!

**Mike Chang **SAN!

**Blaine Anderson** I'm sniffing some frape...

**Lou Puckerman **Santana Lopez, I'm going to knock you into next Tuesday! Also, tell me my password!

**Sam Evans **How are you even on here if she changed it?

**Lou Puckerman **I'm on my phone, douche. It changes automatically on there.

**Sam Evans **Well it'll teach you not to leave your laptop open around the apartment.

**Mike Chang** I'd hate to be you and San when Lou gets back...

**[+]**

Santana smirked as she made her way into their apartment. "HUNNY I'M HOME!" Dropping her bag behind the sofa, she made her way through to the kitchen, falling into Sam's lap as he laughed.

"Mike's having a girly fit"

"When isn't he?" Santana rolled her eyes. "He's in then?"

"Yup, in their bedroom, what did you change her password too?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, you're easy, she'll have it out of you in a matter of minutes" Santana laughed, kissing him lightly before standing up heading towards the fridge, frowning at the lack of food she turned back to him. "Whose turn is to head shopping?"

"Yours" He smiled.

"Alright so take-away tonight then, is Chinese okay?"

"Sure. You best go ask Mike what he and Lou want" Sam laughed as she pulled a face.

"What time does she get back from her lecture?" As Sam shrugged, she rolled her eyes heading off towards Lou's bedroom. "Dude, can I come in without you clawing my eyes out?"

"Yeah"

Edging her way in the door slowly, she smiled as Mike glanced up at her from the heap of college work and his laptop scattered on the bed.

"I haven't been shopping yet so there's not really anything in to eat. Sam and I are ordering Chinese so will you and Lou want anything?"

"Yeah please. Just get us our usual"

"What time's Lou going to be in?"

"Probably in the next half hour"

Santana rolled her eyes, picking up the shoe by the door chucking it at him. "Cheer up asshole"

**[+]**

**Lou Puckerman **Wanky with **Santana Lopez**

**Mike Chang **In your dreams San.

**Santana Lopez** Vivid dreams at that.

**Sam Evans **Oh this apartment is such a joy to live in right now.

**[+]**

"Sam doesn't know it at all?" Mike asked pressing a kiss to the top of her head from where the two were lay on the sofa.

"Not as far as I can tell. I mean, unless he's really worked on his skills. He's an easy target, I can crack him in a few minutes" Lou rolled her eyes. "She changed my email password too so I can't get to the email to change it"

"You know what you got to do then" Mike answered.

"Yup, as soon as you and Sam leave for your gay night out tonight then I'll make my move"

Mike rolled his eyes nudging her head with his cheek. "Shut it"

"Well isn't this cosy" Santana smirked as she flopped down onto the love seat. "Sam told me to let you know the two of you are leaving in 45 minutes"

"I best go and get ready" Mike rolled his eyes, as Lou sat up a little to let him move, curling back down into the sofa as he did. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he smiled as he headed towards the steps.

"So I've been thinking about maybe changing your password back for you... at a price"

Lou rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I can't be bothered with your games San"

"Hmm, don't you have college assignments in your email?" Santana laughed a little.

"Phone email" Lou replied a smirk on her face. "Got to say, you did get me good Lopez"

"Oh I do try"

**[+]**

**Mike:** Any luck babe? Xo

**Lou: **I'm just about to try. How's your night? Xo

**Mike: **It's all right. Not really much going on tonight though. Sam's talking about heading home in the next hour. Xo

**Lou:** Ah, that sucks. Okay. Love you. Xo

Dropping her phone onto the bed, she stood up stretching a little, making her way down the apartment towards Santana and Sam's room. She knew Santana was a little tipsy, would she make this whole process quicker. Knocking, she entered without waiting for a reply, smiling as Santana looked up at her from the magazine she was reading.

Lou fell onto the bed next to her, as close as possible, smirking as she felt Santana shiver a little, eyes searching her face. Lou turned to look at her, raising her eyebrow at the Latina.

"I know what you're going to try and do and I'm not that easy" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, you said at a price. I know you San, I know you're price, I'm merely going to give you what you asked for" Lou shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever" Santana laughed, lifting her magazine back up so she could read it.

Taking the magazine from Santana's hands, Lou threw it across the bed to hit the floor, smirking as Santana eyed her once again. "I'm not chicken, Lopez. I've made out with you before"

"The question is how far are you willing to take this to get a result?"

"The real question" Lou corrected, "is how far you're going to get, before you blurt it out"

Santana smirked, "You're on"

**[+]**

**Lou: ** Got it, Santana Lopez is almost as easy as her boyfriend. ;) xox

**Lou Puckerman **is in a relationship with **Mike Chang**

_Mercedes Jones, Matt Rutherford, Rachel Barbara Berry and 70 others like this. _

**Mercedes Jones **I'm guessing Santana caved then.

**Lou Puckerman **She did indeed. ;)

**Matt Rutherford **Hot...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Dude, that's my sister.

**Matt Rutherford** And...?

**Mercedes Jones** I've sorted him for you Puck, don't worry.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Cheers Cedes!

**Sam Evans** And you thought I caved easy...

**Mike Chang **Dude, you only need a flash of leg and you're a puddle on the floor.

**Kurt Hummel **I hope you're meaning one of the girls legs.

**Mike Chang **Nope Hummel. Mine. ;) Why, problem?

**Kurt Hummel **No problem at all Chang.

**Blaine Anderson **Can we just clear one thing up, do you have chicken legs Mike?

**Lou Puckerman **He has lovely legs Blaine. Smooth...

**Mike Chang **Oi Little Puck!

**Lou Puckerman **I'm kidding. Jeez! That was like one time...

**Blaine Anderson** LOL! Brilliant.

**Lou Puckerman **For future reference, Sam is also partial to a flash of butt cheek too.

**Santana Lopez **Sucks to be you Sam.

**Sam Evans **For future reference, Mike walking around the apartment naked pretty much gets me to do ANYTHING.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **What the fuck goes on in your apartment?!

**Blaine Anderson **I think I need to be moving in here.

**Kurt Hummel **Never had Mike down as a nudist.

**Sam Evans **SAN! Dudes, she fraped me. I do not enjoy Mike naked, all right?

**Lou Puckerman **I do.

**Mike Chang **;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Could you at least try and keep this off facebook? I don't need to read about your sex life.

**Sam Evans **At least you don't have to hear it!

**Santana Lopez **Why are we all so brilliant?

**[+]**

"I can't believe we've done a whole year of college already" Santana pointed out as herself, Lou and Rachel fell into one of the booths at Cafe Grumpy, coffee's in hand.

"I know, it's so surreal, I can't believe I'm settled down with someone" Rachel added.

"Noah of all people" Lou laughed. "Mom didn't think she'd see him living in New York with his girlfriend at college"

"It's mad that we all have our own apartments" Santana replied. "I still can't get over that you pay more than us a month for a studio apartment though"

"Well you know what my Dad's are like. Sometimes it really annoys me, because I want to be spending the money I'm earning on things like that so I can finally feel like a grown-up, I guess I have years for that"

"Trust me. Save it all up, it'll be so good in a few years when the two of you can afford to buy a place or something. I mean, it's good that we live as a foursome and we're only playing $500 a month"

"Don't the two of you ever feel like you're working too much? I mean you have two jobs Lou and I know Noah tries to give you cash sometimes, because it was my idea..."

"You should stop" Lou laughed a little. "I know the two of you care for us four, but if Noah wants to spend his money like that, I'd rather he give it to Mom"

"Who would then give it to you" Rachel added.

Lou rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it gets on top of me. Like when I get home and these three want to go for food or to see a film and all I want to do is sleep, but I've been lucky this year, I only did four days at college and they were only 4 hours a time, so it's not like I don't have any time. I have Thursday's free though and I only work 2 hours on a Sunday"

"Yeah and 11 on a Saturday" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Which if you ever tell Noah about I will kill you. Look, I only work 15 hours a week at the one and 7 at the other. It affords mine and Mike's part of the rent and it affords some food and bills and occasionally I put some up. Mike's hours drop at college next year though so he's picking up more at his place and I can drop the second job. It's not that bad"

Santana rolled her eyes, with a small laugh. "Look at us"

As Rachel's phone rang, she picked it up answering. "Hey... Lou is your phone on?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I forgot to charge it last night when I got in, why?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, handing her phone to Lou.

"Hello?"

"Hey doll. You're not working?"

"Yeah, I'm just on a break. What's wrong?"

"You're other place rang, wanted to know if you could do a midnight finish tonight to help cash up and stuff. I was going to tell them where to go, but they said you could have tomorrow off, paid. I thought I'd let you know"

"Thanks babe, I'll phone them in a minute. I'm going to say yes, they might be okay with me having those extra few days off for Lima then"

"Tough if they're not isn't it" He replied. "They think you're superwoman or something?"

She laughed a little. "I love you and I'll see you tonight if you're still awake"

"I'm coming to meet you" He answered. "I'm not going to let you get home that late alone"

"I can easily get a cab"

"With me, yeah, stop arguing. Anyway, I'll see you tonight, I best head back to work. Love you"

"I love you too"

Hanging up, Lou turned to Rachel, grinning as said girl nodded. She typed her work number in, holding it to her ear. "Hey, it's Lou... yeah I can do a midnight finish tonight... You know me too well, I need a 4 more days off the week after we go to Lima... yeah so from the Sunday to the following Thursday. Okay, cheers dude, see you later"

"I'm telling Noah" Rachel chided.

"Mike and Sam were talking about doing it..." Santana added.

Lou rolled her eyes. "What's he going to do about it exactly?" Checking her watch, she sighed standing up. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later San and I'll see you tomorrow right Rach?"

"Yeah, Noah and I are going to meet everyone at the airport and then we're heading to yours"

"Hmm, as well as us 4, another 6 in our apartment for a week" Santana laughed a little. "You get Finn and Quinn though, so I won't complain too much"

"Brittany and her girlfriend too, I'm looking forward to it" Rachel smiled.

"Same, it'll be nice to head to LA next year though when Mercedes, Matt and Brittany have apartments rather than dorm rooms"

**[+]**

"Rach just called, they met everyone okay and they're on their way now, should be here in about an hour" Sam smiled as he poked his head around the other bedroom door in the apartment. "She still not awake?"

"Nope, that's what she gets for working a 14 hour day" Mike rolled his eyes. "Do you need a hand setting up the inflatable mattresses?"

"Nah, we've done it dude, don't worry. Everything's done"

Mike smiled. "I'll wake this one up then and we'll be ready to head for dinner"

Sam nodded making his way back to the living area, Mike making his way from the desk to the bed. Sitting down next to her, he shook her gently. He laughed as she mumbled something turning her head away from him.

"Doll, everyone's going to be here in about an hour, you need to get up"

"What time is it?"

"Three"

"Are you serious?" She groaned, turning back to look at him.

"Yeah, you're overworking yourself you need to stop it" He answered, as she rolled her eyes. "Just because college is out for the next three months too doesn't mean you can pick up more hours"

"All right Mom, gosh"

He laughed, nudging her side. "Once we're back from Lima, I'm picking up some more hours at work so you can drop some of yours"

"Okay" She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "My boss said those extra few days off were okay by the way, so I only have this week to get through and I have 11 days off"

"Good and then you can drop that second job" He replied, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, up and ready. I think Puck and Rachel are going to take Britt, Jade, Finn and Quinn back to there's and then we're meeting them down in Soho to head to Lombardis"

"Mm, sounds nice." She smiled sitting up and stretching. "I'll just go take a shower, I'll be ready for when everyone arrives"

**[+]**

"Oi! I want to have a word with you" Puck pulled his sisters arm lightly as everyone headed into the pizza place. Rolling her eyes, Lou stopped, waiting for the others to get a table before turning to him.

"What Noah?"

"I've been told how much you've been working yourself. You need to stop it" He answered. "If you're working because you're short on money then let me help you out. You're my sister, I want to help you"

"Noah, if I ever need the help I'll let you know, but right now, we're okay. I'm dropping some hours and Mike's picking up some more so I won't be doing as much"

Rolling his eyes, Puck placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her into the pizza place. "Just stop over working yourself"

"I promise" She smiled, kissing his cheek before she slipped into the spare seat between Mike and Tina. "I missed you"

Tina grins as she turns to her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you too, but hopefully I'll be able to see you more when Artie and I move to New Jersey in a few months"

Lou grins back, "Yes, I'll be over all the time. How's engaged life treating you?"

"It's amazing" Tina gushes. "I really love him, Lou"

"I know" Lou grins before they're rudely brought out of their conversation by Matt and Puck, to order pizza.

"How are we doing this?" Rachel asks.

"You mean, not one each?" Santana pretends to act shocked, before laughing as Rachel glares at her. "I got it, each couple chooses one, we order large and then we just share it out between us all"

"Isn't eight going to be too much?" Quinn asks.

"Have you seen who you're sitting with?" Mercedes answers. "We'll be lucky to get any"

"What would you like?" Mike asks, arm wrapping around her as she leans in to rest against his chest.

"I don't mind, you choose" She smiles, before yawning a little, resting her head onto his shoulder. She doesn't miss the glares Puck and Sam give her as they catch the yawn and she rolls her eyes.


End file.
